


Triple Trouble

by AdorableSlowbro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Galatic Prisoner Saga doesn't happen, Irico is the tired best friend, Jaco ships everyone, Merus is still alive, Merus never breaks angel code because Moro is killed off years prior, Merus's death was stupid writing, Moro is dead, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro
Summary: The Event of the  Galactic Prisoner Saga do not occur. As a result, Merus never bothers attempting to cross the angelic code, resulting in immediate erasure. He is now more focused on gaining a universe of his very own, however, when a trio of female convicts show up, his life becomes much more complicated. Especially when he ends up gaining this emotion called 'love' towards them.
Relationships: Iwaza/Merus (Dragon Ball), Kikaza/Merus (Dragon Ball), Merus/Miza (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

-Millions of years ago, prior the events of Dragon Ball-

Everyone knows the story of Dragon Ball, the adventures and challenges faced by a mortal saiyan, Son Goku. However, this isn't a tale about any of the warriors of Earth, for that is a tale for another day. Instead, the beginning of this story takes years ago prior to the events of Dragon Ball.

At the entrance of Zeno's palace, a short male with white hair and pale blue skin stood at the doors, his halo positioned above his head. He had dark blue robes with an orange triangle in the middle of his chest. His expression was neutral, unreadable, though his body position hinted that he was waiting for someone to arrive.

"Any moment now."

Just as he finished another presence warped itself to him. A male with a similar build appeared. Unlike him, his halo was on his neck and his outfit was a dark purple and his robes were longer. His hair was in a bowl cut style. Another difference was the slight height difference, as the younger male was a few inches taller.

"Greetings Daishinkan, what is the reason I've been summoned here?"

"Merus, you can drop the overly formal gestures. I'm your father and I'd like to be treated as such. Try again." He didn't exactly have a normal name, most life forms either called him The Grand Minister, Daishinkan, or Grand Priest. Though ever since he created all of his children all those eons ago, he preferred that they called him 'Father'.

"Oh, I see. My apologies, Father. What's the reason I've been summoned here? Surely it's not about formal titles I assume?"

"Of course not. You see, Merus. I've noticed that you've been excelling through your angelic training and I feel you're almost ready for a universe of your very own."

"Wait really?"

"Yes and-"

"Finally! Something good for a change! I can't wait to finally do something and-"

"Not so fast, Merus. Remember, I said 'almost' ready."

Merus groaned, so close!"Of course...let me guess, another training session?"

"Not quite. Actually, it's more of an assignment if anything. A final test."

"Ok, so what is the assignment."

The Grand Priest whipped out his staff before displaying a hologram projection of a large aircraft/building."This is where your new assignment is going to take place."

"What is this place exactly?"

"Galactic Police Force. I plan on enrolling you into it's forces so we can get you a better judgement of the balance of 'good' and 'evil'. I feel it would be something worth spending time on before I get you a universe."

"Father, really? Of all the places, couldn't you have picked something else? I don't want to dress up in those odd uniforms."

"Come on, give me a break. I promise that once you've done enough to earn you a universe of your own, you can put whatever uniform they assign you into the trash compactor. Understand?"

"Yes. Though, why did you pick Universe 7 for my place of studying? And why the Galactic Police Force?"

"Well Universe 7 has it's….erm..how to word it crime problems. Just recently the one known as the Daikaioh, or rather the Grand Supreme Kai had a vicious bout with the one known as Planet Eater Moro, and through sacrificing a good portion of his magic he managed to find a way to put him down for good. Seeing as there are weaker but still violent criminals running across the galaxy, this should serve as a great learning experience for you with the rampant crime that goes about."

"I understand, Father. Though I don't think I should go to the mortal realm while I look like this…"

"Oh. Yes, we should probably do something about that." Merus didn't exactly look normal after all. Attracting suspicion while looking for a job tended not to mix."Hm...lets see. Oh, I have an idea!" The Grand Minster snapped his fingers.

Merus's halo vanished and his skin was a light shade of purple, his hair turned teal. His outfit was white, the robes akin to ones mortals would fall asleep in with a pair of pants underneath.

"There we go, now you can pass as mortal with any suspicion to your name. And before you go off about the gown, just know that the police force will give you another outfit once you join their organization."

"I suppose you're right Father."

"Oh, and remember. No using your full strength. You know, because of our angelic laws and such?"

"I know. Wait, does flying count?"

"Yes."

"Figures. I guess I'll just warp my way to Universe 7 and do what is needed. I'm sure I can handle this with ease."

"I'm sure you will, son. Now run along, I'll see you once the time is right. Take care."

"I won't fail you,Father. Farewell." His son teleported away, vanishing in a flash of light.

The Priest sighed."I'm sure he'll do well.." There would be a few bumps, but Merus was far above any mortal and he was certain Merus would be in good hands. Besides, what's the worst that could possibly happen while Merus was in training?

"Grand Priest, Lord Zeno requests you play a game with him!" A guard called.

He almost jumped, but he quickly maintained his composure as he calmly replied,"I'll be right there." He turned his back as he used his powers to shut the doors behind him.'I wonder what Lord Zeno wants to play with this time. No doubt hide and seek like yesterday. I suppose its better than him destroying the remaining universes, wouldn't want a repeat of his last tantrum.'


	2. Chapter 2

Millions of years passed since that day, it was age 770. It was a normal day in Universe 7 for the most part. Everything was going fine and dandy until a diamond shaped ship floating above the planet, before ejecting multiple smaller aircrafts that spread across the planet in vastly different regions.

One ship in particular was a bit late upon ejecting, being the last one out.

As it was propelling towards the planet, the ship suddenly began losing control before spiraling downwards. A large crash was heard as the aircraft had exploded once colliding into the ground!

BOOOOM!

The ship erupted into smoke, the passengers inside coughing as they were covered in ash.

An alien woman emerged from the debris. She had chocolate skin and elf ears, her hair was a light silver. The left side of her hair flowed over her left eye, concealing some of her face while the right side went to her scalp. She wore a dark blue mini tube top and sleeves, as well as white mini-skirt with black leggings underneath. She appeared to have a coating of black lipstick. She had piercing brown eyes were cold as she stood up, brushing off her outfit.

"Ugh! I cannot believe you Kikaza! You managed to crash the ship and you've got dust on me! You've even got it on my pants! I could've broken a nail or two had it went worse!"

"Sorry!" An alien female apologized sheepishly. Unlike her teammate, she had messy pigtails that were overly large curly. She had long bangs and her hair was violet. Her skin was light. Her glasses were rose colored.

Unlike Iwaza, her eyes were beady and round, while Kikaza's were sharp and cold. She wore ripped pink overalls that had a heart imprinted on the middle with gold buttons, as well as grey stockings. One of her straps was hanging loosely off her shoulder, revealing a white shirt with poofy sleeves. She resembled a human female like Iwaza, though she obviously wasn't.

"Why are ya smiling? This is horrible, how are we supposed to get off this rock with our ship like this?" A demanding voice shouted. She had a dark green tank top and baggy cargo pants on, her eyes were sharp. She had magenta eyes, her mohawk was pink and her skin was light and pale.

Had it not been for the elf ears she'd be mistaken for an earthling with an interest in punk culture.

"Miza, I didn't mean it! Besides, I'm sure we can fix it! Let me try fixing it. Come on, do something!" Kikaza tried throwing pieces together, which had no effect."Aw come on! Really gonna be like that!? Come on, work!"

"That's not how it-" Iwaza didn't get the chance to finish as Kikaza had managed to destroy the remaining parts of the ship.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen? I thought that would work...usually works when those cartoons do it! Where did I go wrong?"

To say that Kikaza was not the brightest of the trio would now be an understatement. Given she was the youngest this wasn't surprising.

"Nice going, Kikaza. Ya destroyed the entire ship, now we're gonna have to call boss to get us a new one! Saganbo ain't gonna be happy about this! This is the tenth time ya managed to damage a ship!" Miza exclaimed."Now I'll have to call him so we can get another ship!"

Miza pulled out a walkie talkie from her pocket."Hey boss, Iwaza crashed a ship again. Mind sending in a replacement?"

"Again? Miza, this can't be a normal occurrence. You need to keep better track of your teammates if Kikaza keeps damaging things."

She winced at his tone."I know."

"Look, I'll tell one of the boys to drive by and pick you three up once you've robbed the place of its treasure. Got it, Miza?"

"Yes boss. See ya lat-"

Dead line. Guess Saganbo had already hung up.

"er….Guess that settles that. Alright ladies, let's go find that treasure so we can leave! Saganbo said we ain't going anywhere until we bring back some loot! Let's get a move on!"

"Okie dokie!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

The three went off, taking to the sky. They eventually caught sight of a large ancient temple that appeared to be guarded."Oooh! Lookie! Those guys look like they got something good! Maybe we should go ask 'em to hand over the goodies!"

"I doubt that'll work."

"Then what will we do?"

"Iwaza, get your brain in order! We're bandits for crying out loud! We're gonna steal it from these losers!"

"Oh, that makes sense. Don't you think we should try asking first though? Maybe if we ask nicely and-"

"KIKAZA!"

"SORRY!"

"Ugh. Wishy washy nonsense makes me wanna barf. Come on Kikaza, Iwaza, you take care of the guards! I'll handle getting the treasure!"

"On it!"

"Whatever you say, Miza."

The two females blasted off. Kikaza was dealing with the guards on her side, kicking them away."Weee!" She did a somersault flying kick on one of them, causing said guard to crash into his comrades."This is so much fun! Right Iwaza!?"

Iwaza blankly stared at her after she blasted the guards on her side away.

"Whut? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Behind you."

"Behind me? What do you mean behind m-"

"Rrrrraaahhh!" A guard suddenly rose to his feet and tried hitting Iwaza. Kikaza braced herself, but was shocked to see Miza had stabbed the man in the chest.

"What the hell Iwaza? Why didn't ya defend yourself?"

"I got scared!"

"Don't let your guard down! Else things like this will happen, be lucky I was there to save your sorry ass."

"Miza, it doesn't matter now. Those people have been dealt with. Have you found the treasure?"

"Obviously." Miza motioned towards the large treasure chest she found.

"Oooh...shiny!"

"Boss will be so happy when we show him this! This'll be more than enough to makeup for the destroyed ship!"

"Why don't you call him? Tell me to send someone to pick us up."

Miza grabbed her communicator and tried his number. Shockingly he didn't answer."The hell? He ain't pickin' up."

"That's odd...try the others."

Miza tried calling the others, but she got nothing in response."What the hell? None of em are pickin' up. Something's up."

"Maybe their cell just got cut off!"' Kikaza offered optimistically.

"I have my doubts about that. Something must've happened to them. Why don't we try lookin' for em? We ain't gettin' off this planet if we don't find' em. They've got to find a ship outta this place before it gets dark, I aint a fan of staying on this nowhere rock with you two. Come on, let's get movin'. That ship ain't gonna fly itself."


	3. Chapter 3

The heist had gone well, outside of Kikza's naitvey and obviousness causing a slight delay in getting them the treasure, the mission had been a success. Miza, seeing as she couldn't contact any other members of the Brigade, figured their next plan of action would be to find one of the others' spaceships and fly off this planet by themselves.

She figured that maybe some of them had left the planet and that if they found one of them before they left they could hitch a ride. In her own words,'Boss more than likely told someone to stay behind and let us ride their ship.'

At least, that's the way she justified it to the girls.

Miza's state of mind was simple. They find a ship, get a ride, add the loot to their collection and sell certain valuables to shady criminal enterprises. Well, at least Saganbo would.

The latter part was more Saganbo's thing, even though she was an elite member of their army, only Saganbo and Zauyogi, who took pride in the fact he was his advisor much to her chagrin, knew anything about those dealings.

From what she heard they sold the more valuable treasures and items to others to the highest bidder, whoever gave the most money got the goods they stole. Oftentimes, this caused fights between opposing gangs for precious resources, usually the group with stronger or more plentiful fighters got the loot.

Most of their destinations had been made with Saganbo and Zauyogi's help, they had outside sources find where well-known treasures were located and they'd invade the planet and strip the place of its treasure. Though, this was for the more bigger operations, when in search of smaller/personal treasure, they split up, going to separate planets across the galaxy to plunder their resources for themselves.

Seeing as this another stop at the job, Miza didn't think much of it. Once they found a spaceship they'd be off this planet and onto the next one!

'And then I can finally one-up that arrogant lizard!' She sneered.'Boss will finally give me the rightfully deserved praise once he sees this load of treasure! This stuff's got to be worth tons!'

"Hey Miza, what's with the sadistic grin? You seem a bit too excited for our situation."

"Oh nothin', just thinkin' how boss will react once we show him this load. We hit the jackpot, girls!" Now all we need to do is find a ship and we're outta here!"

"Too bad you won't be getting that far."

"Hm?" The girls turned around, in shock to see a young Galactic Patrol officer standing behind them. Miza could already sense something was off with him, as not only could she not track his life signature but his demeanour was different. He didn't look like the type of mess around from the vibe she got off of him.

'I don't like this guy, not only is he a Galactic Loser but he's now decided to be a nuisance! Regardless, it's three on one, we have the numbers and strength in our favor. We can still win this!'

"Tch! Another Galactic Loser? Damn it, y'all never learn when to quit! Though we told your lot to screw off ages ago, guess y'all must've forgotten that?"

"It's Merus, Miza. And unlike the other officers, I'm not one to scare easily. I'm not leaving until all three of you are in Prison, just like the rest of your lot."

"What? There ain't no way in hell you got all of the Brigade in some shoddy slammer! You're makin' this up!"

"Miza, I have the feeling he isn't lying. It makes sense why the others didn't pick up if they're already arrested." Iwaza said."No offense, but I don't think we should fight this guy. He looks a lot stronger than the other guys they sent. He looks like nothing but trouble to me. Not to mention, I'm not a fan of fighting those I can't sense."

"Tch! You're seriously intimidated by not being able to sense him? Who cares, we still got numbers on our side! Come on, we ain't goin' down without a fight!" Miza and her friends got into their fighting stances."Lets go ladies, let's show em who's boss!"

The girls charged at Merus, all at once. The three bandits were shocked not only when Merus began deflecting their attacks, but was effortlessly doing so. They couldn't land a hit on him! Every attack they did was either blocked or dodged. The girls could hardly see him, let alone make a successful hit. It became obvious this fight was one-sided, especially since it was clear Merus was holding back his power against them so as to not seriously injure them.

In fact, the girls were more or less exhausted from trying to hit the guy, their energy being mostly depleted. Miza backflipped away from Merus, heaving and panting from the energy she had spent.

"Miza, I don't wanna fight no more! This guy is like, no joke! He's super strong! We don't stand a chance!"

"Told you we shouldn't have fought him!" Iwaza growled."Now look at us, we're exhausted! I can barely stand straight, let alone fight! He's practically running circles around us! We should turn ourselves in before we collapse!"

"Honestly, that would be the smartest option seeing as you three can't hit me. I suggest listening to your friends,Miza, else you'll tire yourself out to the point you won't be able to stand." Merus could tell these girls were no condition to fight, if they surrendered it would make transporting them to prison easier.

Despite her teammates urging, Miza's stubbornness was stronger than her common sense."As if! We ain't goin' anywhere without a fight! There's still one thing we can do!"

"No way." Iwaza muttered."I'm not turning into that hideous monstrosity ever again."

"Iwaza, stop focusing on your looks and think about our future! Come on! Let's do it!"

"Fine, but this is your fault if anything goes bad!"

"Do we have to?" Kikaza asked."I'm like super tired!"

"YES!"

Merus narrowed his eyes as he watched the three perform some formation dance.'What the hells are they doing? Is this some kind of triple attack? Do they honestly think that will-OH MY ZENOS WHAT THE HELLS IS THAT MONSTROSITY!?'

Merus was taken off guard by the massive fusion. It was at least twenty feet tall, having Iwaza's sleeves and top, Miza's pants and mohawk. She even had Kikaza's hair and unlike her slender components, she had a round build.

Merus immediately dodged the fist that flew towards him, the giant fusion attempting to punch his face in."Gods, that woman never quits does she? I better do something about that fusion before she tears this place apart."

Thankfully, Merus knew just the trick. Using his speed, he quickly jumped around her, even with her increased strength and speed she was no match for him. She tried to punch him again, but when she did she got her fist stuck in the ground momentarily.

Taking this opportunity, Merus shot the fusion with his stun gun, causing her to separate into her attractive components, all of whom were out cold across the planet's surface.

"Hmph. That should take care of them for a while." He carried the three girls over his shoulder."Now to get you three to Galactic Prison…"


	4. Chapter 4

Miza rubbed her head in agony, whatever had hit her stuck her hard."What the hell hit me?" The last thing she remembered was their fusion trying to hit Merus before everything went black.

She looked around, seeing prison cells and inmates walking around her. Her mind quickly connected the dots, her fist clenching in rage.

'Damn it! I'm in the slammer! That guy must've used one of those stupid guns on us to knock us out! Even fused together we couldn't do anything to him!"

Their fusion was a last resort, often used when they were absolutely desperate. Since they could fuse naturally, they had to sacrifice their attractive looks for battle power, something that Iwaza despised greatly since her attractiveness was considered a top priority.

She knew Iwaza would bitch to her later, but figured that she'd deal with it once she found her.

A Galactic Patrol officer approached her. She could sense him, he was weak so she knew it wasn't Merus and he didn't look like him. He had a football shaped head and wasn't even up to her hip in terms of height.

She scoffed,"Whaddya want, Loser?"

"Excuse me, ma'am,but are you Kikaza?"

"Does it look like Kikaza, ya dumbfuck? I ain't her. Name's Miza, get it right bastard." She knew their names were similar but it got annoying having to correct someone after the fifty-fifth time in a row.

"Sorry."

"Alright, with that outta of the way, would you mind being' useful for once in your life and tellin' me where my friends are?"

He flinched."They're in the bathroom. They're changing clothes."

"Changin'?"

"Well technically you're in prison now, you need to put on a uniform to fit the part."

"Tch! Can't believe this. Well, where's the damn uniform?"

Miza was handed a orange uniform with gold buttons. Miza narrowed her eyes, scowling as she did. Damn outfit."Tch, where's the bathroom? Need to change into this thing…"

He pointed to the ladies room and Miza headed inside. Miza entered, she saw Iwaza, already wearing her prison uniform and putting on her boots. When Iwaza saw her, she didn't look happy."Thanks a lot, Miza. You made us fuse into that hideous monstrosity for nothing. Now we're in prison and going to be for years! This is all your fault!"

"Hey, it ain't my fault Merus was stronger than he seemed. How was I supposed to know he was that strong?"

"Maybe if you had listened to me this wouldn't have happened. At least if we turned ourselves in we could've maintained our beautiful forms instead of forming into that hideous creature! But,no! Don't do that, instead keep fighting even when the three of us couldn't land a hit on him!"

"Don't blame me! Maybe if we're stronger we could've done somethin' to em."

"Doubt that. Considering everyone else got arrested, it wouldn't have done anything. Even if everyone ganged up on him I have the feeling the end result would be the same. He's simply out of our league."

"Gngh!" Miza scowled, not liking to admit the obvious truth. She put on her prison uniform, deciding to copy Kikaza's style of wrapping it around her waist so as for it not to get in the way."Tch, prison clothing sucks."

"Tell me about it, this stuff is too baggy. I'd kill for a skirt."

"You think they'd have skirts in prison?" MIza asked."What a joke."

"Hey, a gal can dream. Especially since I don't see any way of designing this into a skirt. It would take some skill to turn this thing into a proper skirt."

"Keep dreamin'...Hey, where's Kikaza?"

Just as she asked this question, Kikaza suddenly sprang out."I'm right here!"

Miza and Iwaza stared at her. Iwaza noticed that Kikaza's outfit was different. The Galactic Prisoner insignia was planted on her right breast. Her uniform still had poofy sleeves just like her civilian clothes, though it had appeared Iwaza tore her pants up to resemble the shorts she wore.

"So what do you guys think!? This outfit looks pretty neat doesn't it!?"

"Your taste in fashion is rather questionable." Iwaza said."I mean, really? Did you have to tear up your outfit?"

"Wut? It gets hot! I have to keep my stockings visible somehow!"

"Makes sense I suppose. Though, that Merus guy was truly something. He's definitely not normal. Even fused together we couldn't land a hit on him. I don't know if it's just me, but there's something otherworldly about him."

"Whaddya mean?" Miza asked."He ain't' that special."

"Miza, do you have a screw loose? Obviously he's something special if he managed to arrest all of our army without breaking a sweat. I couldn't even sense a life signature from him, either he's hiding it or he's an android."

"I mean, he's kinda quiet like 7-3 is! Though, 7-3 doesn't really talk, he kinda just stares out into space like a robot! Kinda freaky not that I think about it."

"Tell me about it, 7-3 may be on our side but his emotionless eyes unnerve me. Though, I don't think that Merus is an android, he doesn't seem artificial nor do I get any eerie vibes from him like I do from 7-3."

"Who cares what he is, all I know is that he's the reason we're in the slammer in the first place! I couldn't care less who or what he is, all I care about is making' him pay for putting me in this awful place…"

"Hey, I mean, android or not an android, you have to admit what he did was pretty impressive. Sure, he locked us up in prison, but not many can take that claim. Besides, he does look rather handsome, definitely one of the more attractive men I've seen in my lifetime~"

"Oh my god, Iwaza, are you seriously gettin' wrapped up over his looks!?"

"What? Can a lady compliment a man's looks? He looks hot, what's the problem with mentioning it?"

"All of all the guys you gotta fawn over, does it gotta be the one who locked us up in prison? He ain't that hot. I've seen better men."

"Tch, liar."

"I ain't lyin. Beauty's subjective bitch. Just cause you find him hot doesn't' mean everyone else does."

"Wut are you guys talking about? He doesn't look hot!"

"See Iwaza,Miza shouted. "Not everyone agrees! Kikaza, you may not have the highest iq, but at least you ain't completely mindless."

"I mean, he felt kinda cold when I touched him! He didn't feel hot whatsoever!"

"You know what? I take that statement back."

"This conversation has shown me something. Giving me again yet another reason why I will never….and I mean it, ever FUSE with you two again. Not only will I become an unattractive monster, but because it would mean having to share a mind with you two…."

"Tch! Like I enjoy bein' fused with ya'll anyway! I say good riddance!"

"Hey, what's wrong with being fused with me? I'm perfectly friendly! What's the problem?"

"Well it's not you, it's me and no scratch that, who am I kidding? It's definitely you."

"Do I smell or something?"

"That ain't it..."

"If you did, I wouldn't fuse with you even if my life depended on it."

Suddenly they heard."Ladies, you gotta go to your cells! We got your cell numbers right here! Come on, chop chop!"

"We're coming!" Iwaza shouted."Alright, let's get a move on. We're clearly gonna be here for a while."

"Yay! This is gonna be so fun! This place is gonna be so exciting! I can't believe this place is gonna be our new home, this is gonna be fun!"

"Yep, it's decided,I'm surrounded by delusional lunatics." Miza muttered to herself.'Can't believe I'm gonna be stuck livin' in this awful place! I'll get that bastard someday for lockin' me in here! No one messes with me or my friends AND gets away with it...'


	5. Chapter 5

-Age 780, ten years later-

Merus sighed. He had finished locking up the Macareni Siblings after they had committed yet ANOTHER robbery. He had since lost track of how many times they pulled off these types of heists. It was getting old and he'd rather not deal with their attitudes.

'Hopefully that's the last I see of them. I have no plans on seeing any familiar faces anytime soon.' The agent thought to himself.

All these missions were simply a means to an end, soon enough he'd be called to Zeno's palace and receive a universe of his very own soon enough.

'If that day came sooner than later it would be nice…' Merus was about to head to his room and call it a day when-

"Hey Merus!" An annoying and familiar voice shouted, Merus's fist clenching as he recognized who was coming towards him.'Damn it, not him again!'

Merus scowled as he turned around, seeing Jaco catching up with him., the smaller officer heaving and gasping for breath"Wooh! That was a bit of a workout! You're a lot faster than you look Merus!"

"Hmph, I was barely walking and you still couldn't keep up? A bit embarrassing but I suppose that fits your...lively personality…"

"Hey! Come on, not all of us are super athletes!"

"Regardless, I'd much rather be in my room and you're standing in my way. Unless there is an important reason for you to be here, then I'd like for you to step aside."

"Oh well about that, the King wanted me to get you!"

"Really? And it just had to be you didn't it?"

"Hey, would you rather it be Irico?"

"Honestly, yes…Yes I would..." Merus was no fan of Jaco due to his personality, so he'd tolerate virtually anyone's presence if it meant he'd go away.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I?"

Merus's face gave him the answer he was looking for, causing the klutz to sweat slightly at the stone cold glare Merus was giving him.

'Damn, he's scary when he's mad!' Jaco stepped away.:"Soooo anyhow, I can see how I'm bothering you, better get going! I'll just be over there, in that corner fading from relevancy and stuff! Bye!"

Merus shook his head.'What a strange mortal…Regardless, he's just another diversion. I better get going to the next assignment and see to it.'

He made a quick left and spotted a door. They were motion sensitive so the entrance had flung open once his body got close enough.

'Alright, time to see what this is about. Perhaps it's another minor assignment that my co-workers were too incompetent to complete and left me to fix it.' It had happened before, so Merus wasn't having high expectations when he walked in.

"Excuse me sir, I apologize if I'm a bit late. I had to put away the Macareni Siblings again...What exactly do you need to tell me and why is it urgent enough you sent Jaco of all people to get me?"

"Oh hi Agent Merus, take a seat. I had to get whoever was closest. I hope you don't mind, Jaco is a bit quirky but he's not all bad."

"Hmph, I suppose. Though, what is this really about? I was planning on heading back to my room, is there some mission that I'm not aware of that needs to be fulfilled?"

"Not quite. It's actually more of an experiment if anything. But I'm sure you can handle it."

"Experiment? What kind of experiment? This better not be some type of wild experiment, because I have no plans on becoming a test dummy…"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I knew you wouldn't agree to it anyway."

"Let me guess, another assignment?"

"Of sorts…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I've been thinking, we should probably do something with our influx of criminals and put them to good use."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I figured we could introduce a few back into society slowly, with someone watching them and keeping their behavior in check. Perhaps if we rehabilitate a few of them they could go back to being working members of society. Especially given the state of the galaxy nowadays."

When Frieza's death became common knowledge, villains from all over the cosmo's began to start their own organizations and crime rings from far and wide. Frieza's planets were frequently raided for supplies and weapons and entire gangs began orcheasting mayhem and building up their own wealth.

Even with Frieza's newly found revival, his empire had crumbled like a stack of domino's without him. He figured rebuilding his status and laying low would be a better idea than seeking retribution against Goku, his plans for revenge saved as something for the distant future.

Merus knew first hand due to the fact he arrested hordes of criminals that had jumped out of the woodwork once Frieza fell, as all types of gangs and such entered the fray and began cursing mayhem across numerous sectors of the galaxy.

"Believe me, I know. But are you implying that I should assist in this endeavor of yours? I'd much rather be arresting criminals than tending to their needs…"

"Oh come on, Merus. You can still do that, you just need to adjust to having a few extra people around. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Of course. But who exactly am I watching?" Merus asked, figuring it might be one of the low level faceless crooks that were arrested years ago. The assignment wouldn't be too much of a hassle if it were on any of them.

"Glad you asked." The King then used one of his tentacles to open another door on the left side of the room."I'll go get the girls."

"Girls?" Merus asked in slight confusion."You mean I'm living with women? And here's more than one?"

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll recognize them instantly once you see them!"

"Wait what?"

Merus didn't get a response, instead the King opened the door with a smile on his face."Come on in ladies, the surprise is this way!"

To Merus's dismay, a trio of convicts walked inside the door.

"Surprise? Ooh! I love surprises!"

"Iwaza, I'm certain this isn't it the type of surprise you're thinking of…"

"It better be worth it! Me and my girls better not have wasted our time behavin' ourselves in the slammer for nothin'!"

"I'm sure it will be Miza….Oh!" Iwaza froze mid-sentence upon seeing Merus before twirling a finger in the longer side of her hair, smiling coyly at him,"Would you look at that! What do we have here? A familiar face? And a handsome one at that! Long time no see Merus~"

'I suddenly don't like the gleam in her eyes…' Merus thought lowly, his angelic senses going haywire at the questionable intent in the female bandit's eyes, her predatory gaze sent a chill down his spine.

"Hi Merus!" Kikaza waved.

"Oh great…It's you..." Miza scowled, the punk's pointed teeth bared as she glared at him."Hey eight arms, ya forgot to tell us he'd be here! What the hell is that bastard doin' here!?"

"For your information Miza, Merus is here because I called him here. Secondly, I'd advise not talking to my employees like Miza, that is unless you want to go back to your cell."

Miza a noise before crossing her arms."Grk! Fine! I'll behave, for now...Just tell me what he has to do with anythin'! Cause I don't remember him being' mentioned in our deal…"

"Deal?" Merus asked."Sir, what is she talking about? What deal?"

"To clarify, I have decided to test things out with getting criminals back into society. I told the girls if they behave themselves without getting in trouble for a few months that I'll let them partake in this experiment. Meaning…"

"Meaning what?" Merus asked.

"That these three will be living with you for the time being."

"WHAT!?" Merus and Miza exclaimed."With him/her!? NO WAY!"

'I had a feeling this would happen…' The King sweatdropped."Oh come on you two, quit acting like children. Remember Miza, you're the one who agreed to partake in this, and Merus, I expect you to do your job as you're told. It's not the end of the world, you'll manage I'm sure."

"But sir-"

"Merus, my decision is final, you're not changing my mind. Got it?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good, all four of you are dismissed. I trust you keep the girls in check, Merus. Make sure they don't cause any trouble."

Merus nodded as they left the office. Merus clenched his fist.'Can't believe my luck! I'm stuck with three women I don't even like! How could this possibly get any worse!?'

"Well that was certainly something...Hey Miza, Kikza, I just thought of something!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Since we aren't in prison anymore, why don't we go shopping for clothes? I'd kill to get something of high quality, this prison garb isn't cutting it. I'd die having to go out in public like this any longer that necessary..."

"Yeah I agree, we should go get somethin' worthwhile."

"What about Merus? Doesn't he need to come with us?" Kikaza asked.

"Of course he does! Which is why he's going to be flying us there!" Iwaza exclaimed.

"I will do what now?"

"You heard me, come on now, you're with us now! Don't give me that face, Merus! Shopping is fun, and we're gonna have a wonderful time! And I know just the place to go! Onward, that ship isn't going to fly itself! And besides, you can help carry our bags for us! That'll be wonderful!"

'I'm starting to regret joining the Galactic Patrol now…'


	6. Chapter 6

erus sighed.'Can't believe I'm stuck with these three. Not only am I their personal caretaker, but I'm now their means of transposition. Wonderful. Hopefully we'll be able to arrive at this 'mall' and leave within due time.'

The ride was running smoothly. The nearest local mall was at least thirty minutes away, and given they had just taken off, Merus wasn't concerned about running into any problems on the way there.

'After all, it's only thirty minutes. What's the worst that could possibly happen?'

Kikaza suddenly asked,"Hey Merus, can I ask something?"

"Uh...sure."

"Are we there yet?"

"What? We just got aboard the ship. Of course we're not there yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We're obviously not there."

"Okay…" Kikaza was quiet for a few seconds before asking."So are we there yet?"

"I just said no…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…."

"How about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"No, we're not there yet, Kikaza! Repeating the question does not magically make it so we're there!"

"So does that mean we're there yet?"

Merus's face did not need to be graced with a description of how agitated he was. Merus took a deep breath and asked."Kikaza, aren't we on a spaceship?"

"Yup!"

"And we haven't landed, correct?"

"Yup!"

"Because I'm still flying this ship, this must mean we haven't arrived at our destination."

"Yup!"

"And if that's the case then surely you understand that we're not at our destination!"

"That makes sense to me!"

"Then stop asking."

"So…..does that we're there yet?"

"Gngh!" Merus's eye twitched.'If she wants us to get there, so be it….' Merus tightened his grip."You know what? Change of plans, we're going to arrive at our destination sooner than expected."

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Watch. Hang on to your seats, I hope you're all buckled in because we're going to up the ante."

Before they could ask what that meant, Merus increased the speed of the ship. Iwaza asked."Merus, don't you think we're going a bit too fa-AAAASSSSTTTT!?"

All three girls screamed as Merus floored it across the cosmos.

Miza shouted."ARE YA NUTS!? SLOW THIS DAMN THING DOWN!"

"Not happening."

"WEEEEEEEE! THIS IS AWESOME! I FEEL LIKE I'M FLYING!"

"NO DUH YA MORON! WE'RE ON A DAMN SPACESHIP!"

They eventually came to a stop in a parking lot, Merus abruptly landed the aircraft, grinning."So girls, how was the ride?"

"Awful."

"Were ya tryin' to kill us!? What is wrong with ya!?"

"Hmph, you were in no real danger, I knew what I was doing. And what about Iwaza?"

"I wanna do it again! Can we do it again?"

"..."

"Hey! Girls, look! The mall is out there! You know that means!"

"What?" Merus asked.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" They cheered as they rushed out of the ship.

"Ugh…" Merus groaned.'And now I have to follow suit, great…' He quickly ran after them, knowing hell would break loose if he lost them."Hold it! You three can't go off without me."

"Unfortunately.." Miza growled."It'd be swell if we could though."

"Aw come on Miza, he isn't it that bad!"

"Tch, you must have a quick memory then given we were stuck in the slammer for ten years. Unlike you two, I don't just forget stuff like that."

"Oh it's not like that, Miza. We hardly forget, but unlike you, I see the benefits to his presence. I'm sure he'll be useful to our endeavors one way or another."

Merus narrowed his eyes."I'm only here to get the clothes, not for whatever your planning Iwaza, don't get any ideas."

"You're no fun, though I can't say I'm too surprised. I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually! Come on girls, let's get to it!" Iwaza shouted as they rushed inside the store, Merus being dragged inside against his will.

-An few hours later-

'This is ridiculous!' Merus shouted to himself.'We've been in this stupid mall for hours on end and they STILL haven't picked an outfit! How long does it take!?'

He had been standing out near the dressing room for hours, each time the girls coming out in various outfits before deciding to pick another outfit that piqued their interest that they insisted they just 'had' to try on.

Suddenly a random man walked up to him and said."Hey, are you Merus?"

"Yes? Why are you asking?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just here to tell you that your girlfriend is asking for you?"

Merus gave him a look of confusion."My what?"

"Your girlfriend. You know, dark skin, pointy ears, white hair. Tube top and sleeves? That girl?"

"Oh her? You must have misunderstood, I'm not sure what she told you, but you've been misinformed. She is NOT my girlfriend, I assure you."

"Whatever you say."The man laughed, walking away."Oh, and tell your girlfriend I said hi!"

"Again, not my girlfriend… Now, I wonder what she could POSSIBLY want this time?"

Merus tracked Iwaza down, seeing the bandit was looking over some fashionable clothes. She seemed to take notice of him, smiling,"Oh hey Merus, you came just in time!"

"In time for what? What is this about? Is it urgent?"

"Of course! This is very urgent! I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't! You see,I'm having a bit of a dilemma at the moment."

"Mhm.."

"And you see, I need your help. This conundrum won't solve itself and I don't think I'll be able to choose the right one!"

"Just get to the point, Kikaza. We can sort this out."

"Glad to hear you're on board! Nice to have someone to help a lady out! If I didn't know any better I'd think you're warming up to me!"

"Hardly, I simply think that the sooner I aid you the quicker I can leave this place. I suggest you stop wasting my time before I tire of this meaningless chatter."

"Ooh, harsh! I thought you'd say that. Though the dilemma is a tough one." She pulled two mini skirts."These are the problem! I can't choose one, they both look beautiful!"

"That's what I was summoned for? To help you pick out skirts? They're literally the same design…"

She pouted,"Well yeah, but they are not the same color! One is black and one is blue! I can't bear to choose, black is amazing but blue it my favorite color! UGH! How's a girl to choose between such luxurious items? Come on, Merus, quit being a stick in the mud and help a lady out!"

"Fine…I don't have much of choice anyhow." Merus examined the skirts , seeing no real difference between the two outfits outside of their colors. He then looked at Kikaza's current wardrobe and compared."Hm...While I'm not one to care for fashion, I'd say your best choice is the black one.."

"Really? Thanks for making the choice for me, I would have never decided myself! Though, would you mind telling me why you picked the black one?"

"The rest of your outfit is blue,don't you find it a bit redundant?" He asked, motioning to her sleeves and tube top.

"Hm, fair point. Though I should give this thing one final test before I make a decision,wouldn't want it to fall off my hips now would I? Though, I'm not sure you would mind~"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing~" She said as she went into the changing room. When she came out, Iwaza had kept most of her upper wardrobe the same, but added silver earrings with a blue gemstone. She had a silver ring around her neck. She had replaced her prison uniform with the mini skirt and black tights underneath that had aesthetically designed holes in them. She had high heel ankle boots that were a brown shade. She had silver rings on her index fingers.

"So what do you think? Like what you see?" She winked,"Notice anything different?"

"Why yes, you're-"

"Beautiful? Charming? Drop dead sexy? Take your time with the compliments."

"Taller."

"What." She looked downward, seeing boots,making her several inches taller than usual."Oh. Course, that's the first thing you notice...I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"With that out of the way, shouldn't we go find the other two? They shouldn't be too far from here."

They found Miza in a nearby aisle. Miza had a cropped green and grey hoodie with the words 'GALACTIC' imprinted on her outfit. She had a mini sports bra underneath, though it was hard to tell given it was black and underneath her clothes. On her chest was a gold chain around her neck. There was a black cap on her head, though it was facing backwards, parts of her hair sticking out in the front as the rest of her hair was downward.

Her prison uniform was replaced with green cargo pants with an additional jacket around her waist. Unlike Iwaza, who had ankle boots, she wore black combat ones.

"Hey Miza, I see you've changed your outfit up a bit! Finally got rid of the long tank top huh?"

"Eh, I only did it cause it was the only way I could wear this thing. Otherwise I would have kept it. And what about you? You barely changed anythin', you almost look the exact same!"

"You can't fix perfection, Miza! I simply did away with the bottom half and adjusted a few things, I don't want to overdo it!"

"Tch, if ya say so. Though, has anyone seen Kikaza? I lost track of her a while ago."

"Don't look at me."

"Haven't seen her."

CLOP! CLOP! CLOP!

"Y'all hear that just now?"

"Obviously we did, Iwaza, we ain't deaf. Though, where did it come from?" Miza then turned."Oh no…she didn't."

"Did what?" Merus looked in the direction Miza was staring at, his eyes staring at Kikaza's outfit in disbelief.

The convict swapped her prison uniform with a light orange denim top that resembled overalls. She had a matching denim skort with gold buttons.

She had gotten black ribbon bows on her pigtails that replaced the normal rubber bands on her hair. Her knee-high grey-black stockings were replaced with white and black one.

The worst of it all was...

CLOOP!

Kikaza, to their horror and embarrassment, was wearing cowboy boots. It wouldn't have been so bad had they not made noise.

"Hey guys! Whuts up! How do I look? Don't I look amazing!? You guys look cool, but check me out!"

"Kikaza, can I ask something?"

"Sure Iwaza!"

"Why in the galaxy are you wearing those….monstrosities!?" She asked, pointing to Iwaza's shoes."I mean, the rest of your outfit doesn't look any better but did you seriously have to put those on? You look like a walking fashion disaster! Those clothes aren't helping your case you know."

"Iwaza, you're being silly! I look perfectly fine! Besides, I have to look great, why else would people be staring at me?" Kikaza asked, motioning to the other people, who responded by giving Kikaza strange looks for her attire.

"I can think of a few reasons why." Merus said flatly.

"Yeah, we should get going. With the way Kikaza's dressed we'll attract a mob who will no doubt want a picture of the 'insane woman with awful fashion tastes' to share on their social media. Lets go before those freaks jump out of the woodwork."

"Girls, hold on, we have to pay for our things."

"Can't we just leave? We're stronger than these freaks anyway? What gives?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact I'm responsible for you three? It's also my job to make sure you don't do anything illegal, so shoplifting isn't allowed."

"Guess we'll have to get in line."

Once they got to the front the cashier said."Alright sir that'll be 580$."

"Are you serious? This is ridiculous and-"

"Merus." Iwaza said."This was your idea, just give this guy the money so we can leave."

"Fine.." Merus paid for the clothes, albeit reluctantly and they left to the ship and flew off."Come on you three, lets go back to HQ."

Iwaza smiled, admiring her new clothes.'Finally, it's been ages since I've had something glamorous on! Prison was so dull, a breath of fresh air was necessary! Sure, we can't do any 'illegal' acts, but I'm sure we can have our fun some other way. Besides…"

She looked at Merus, grinning ear to ear.'It's been a while since I've had a boy-toy. Strong, handsome, smart, everything you could ask for. He's a bit of a goody-two shoes but I'm sure I'll get past that soon enough. He'll fall in line eventually, they all do~'


End file.
